


Drabble Dump 5

by InuShiek



Series: Inu's Drabbles [6]
Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fisting, Gags, Gun Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky, Suspension, Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another collection of short drabbles via prompts on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Dump 5

“How about we just get all this useless stuff off your desk and you frag me through it?” Mob Boss/call-mech!Thunderhoof?

-

“You’re so tense,” Thunderhoof comments, abandoning his attempts to rub the Boss’s plating to soothe the taut cables underneath. That hasn’t been working.

“Yeah? Well then why’d yous stop?”

“I have a better idea,” Thunderhoof purrs, letting his servo wander down the expanse of the mech’s chassis to tease at his panel. “How about we just get all this useless stuff off your desk, and you frag me through it?”

The Boss is silent for a long moment, considering the idea. “I like the way yous think, kid.”

* * *

Because you write dom Knock Out beautifully and I adore shivering mess Starscream, would you do "Oh don't whine, your valve can take a little more heat"? Thank you ahhh

-

Shivering, Starscream tilts his hips up in a wordless plea.

Knock Out chuckles, smoothing his palm across the seeker’s aft. “Oh, don’t whine. Your valve can take a little more heat.”

Had he whined? Starscream isn’t sure and he doesn’t really care. He can’t care when Knock Out forces yet another one of those metal spheres into his already full valve. He shrieks loudly through his gag, and belatedly presses his face into the berth in an attempt to muffle himself. If he could just-

Knock Out pinches his node, finally sending Starscream into a well-deserved overload.

* * *

 

Look at this mess you've made! With dominant Starscream and sub Optimus (with Op making a mess from big overloads out of his valve or something? I just really love topscream and Optimus using his valve)

-

“Look at this mess you’ve made!” Starscream scolds.

Optimus nearly sobs as his valve continues to flutter weakly around Starscream’s spike. He can’t see what Starscream is talking about- not with the reins attached to the gag in his mouth forcing his helm back so he’s staring at the ceiling. He tugs futilely at the restraints that hold his arms suspended.

“You’ve practically drenched me by squirting all over the place.”

Now, Optimus whines. The humiliation of knowing that he’s made a mess of Starscream makes his spark flare once more with renewed charge. Gathering his energy, Optimus rolls his hips to grind down onto Starscream. He’d ride the seeker’s spike, but his legs stopped obeying him long ago. Besides, the seeker seems to take pleasure just from having Optimus helplessly overloading on top of him.

* * *

 

“I have guns in my knees” Crosshairs/????

-

“Please-”

“A shotgun in my lower leg.”

“Oh Primus-”

“There are grenades in my forearms, ready to roll from underneath the armor directly into my palms.”

“ _Crosshairs!”_

“I have guns in my knees, too,” Crosshairs growls, tightening one servo around his partner’s pinned wrists as he thumbs the tip of the straining spike with the other.

Choking on his own moans, he thrusts helplessly into Crosshairs’ servo.

Crosshairs knows the other bot is close, and he leans in to deliver the final blow. “Wanna see the rifle folded into my thigh?”

He fails to bite back a scream as he overloads.

* * *

 

“I-I don’t want to overload yet!” Blade/Boulder? pls & thnk u

-

“Scrap scrap scrap scrap scrap scrap scrap  _frag_ ,” Boulder hisses.

“Such language,” Blades scolds gently, smirking as he rolls his hips. Riding Boulder is a surefire way to make the big bot positively  _melt_.

Suddenly Boulder gasps sharply, servos flying up to grab Blades’ hips and hold him still. He’s shaking, optics shut tightly.

“Boulder? What’s wrong? Did I move wrong?” he asks, worried. Blades has never hurt Boulder before, and certainly not while riding his spike. 

“No! No. I-I don’t want to overload yet!” Boulder gasps out, digits flexing around orange and white plating. “You’ve barely started and I- I don’t want to disappoint.”

Blades relaxes, smiling. “Boulder, I was trying to make you overload first. If it would make you feel better, you can put that adorable mouth of yours to use cleaning up my valve once you fill it with your transfluid,” he teases, clenching his valve calipers in a way that has Boulder shuddering beneath him.

“ _Ohhhhhh_ yes please,” Boulder begs, now helping Blades to rise and fall on his spike.

* * *

 

“Don’t laugh…but my panel keeps popping open.” Bumblebee/Grimlock

-

“Oh, hi, Grimlock, how are y-ACK!” Bumblebee yelps when the dinobot suddenly bends him over and pins him across a table. 

Grimlock leans his weight down onto Bumblebee’s back, and the smaller mech squirms. Grimlock nuzzles against an audio sensor, panting. “Don’t laugh…but my panel keeps popping open.”

“Guh-” Bumblebee grunts beneath the weight, but he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t feel divine to be pressed down like this. Then Grimlock’s words sink in. “What? Is something wrong? I learned enough from Ratchet to take a look at it if you’ll let me-”

“No, Bee,” Grimlock interrupts, chuckling quietly. “Your aft is the problem. I can’t stop staring, and you’ve been bending over so often lately. You up for a round or eight?” A pointed grind of an overheating green panel against a yellow aft ensures that he gets his point across.

* * *

 

“Has it always looked like that?” Fixit/Underbite

-

Underbite fairly howls, twitching on his back through his overload as his valve convulses around Fixit’s arm.

Fixit is frozen in place, staring at the Decepticon’s spike. It had automatically emerged from its housing when his fourth overload struck, and the minicon can’t help to just…. _stare._

Panting heavily, Underbite realizes that something’s not right. “Fixit? Somethin’ wrong?”

“Has it always looked like that?”

“What?” he asks, tilting his helm so that he can look down his body.

“Your…..spike,” Fixit clarifies hesitantly as he gently prods the swollen base.

Underbite gasps, hips thrusting. “Y-Yeah. That’s normal, darlin’. Ohhhh you keep that up and I may have to show you what it feels like inside you.”

* * *

 

“Don’t laugh…but my panel keeps popping open.” Knockout/Smokescreen

-

“H-Hey, Knock Out?” Smokescreen whispers, sneaking into the medic’s office.

Knock Out raises a brow.

“Don’t laught….but my panel keeps popping open,” the mech admits shyly. “I- Um- I just-”

“Use your words,” Knock Out commands, knowing exactly what the problem is. Still, Smokescreen has to be able to communicate if they are to continue this dominant and submissive aspect to their relationship.

Smokescreen doesn’t answer for a while, choosing to fidget in the middle of the room before he finally decides to approach Knock Out and kneel at his side. “Knock Out, I- I mean- It’s- I-” Smokescreen interrupts his own babbling with a harsh cycling of his vents to expel heat. “The toy is too big. My panel keeps auto-retracting from the pressure, sir.”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“No, sir.”

“Are you using your safeword?”

“No, sir!!”

“Then I certainly hope your valve stretches to accommodate that toy quickly, pet. It would be a shame for it to pop open when you have your meeting with Optimus tomorrow. You want to make me proud, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes, sir!!”

“Then you’ll keep it in until your panel can easily remain shut. Then we’ll get the next size up.”

Smokescreen moans, rubbing his cheek against Knock Out’s knee. “ _Yes, sir_.”

* * *

 

“You’re running a little hot…something I can help you with?” Steeljaw/Bumblebee

-

This is humiliating.

After lecturing Sideswipe and Grimlock- repeatedly- about needing to be more aware of their surroundings, Bumblebee has been caught in a Decepticon trap. It’s just a simple repulsion field, but he can’t reach anything…..not even a stick or a rock to throw at the control panel. Which is  _really_  something that he wishes that he’d noticed an hour ago when he started his patrol.

He can’t call for help.

Not after the talks he’s delivered about  _watching where you walk_.

……And especially not when he’s having to fight to keep his panel closed. Suspension has always been his weak spot. Why  _now_ of all times-

“Well now, look at what I caught.”

Bumblebee nearly yelps at the veritable purr.

“Wolf got your glossa?”

“It’s ‘cat got your tongue,’” Bumblebee corrects the Decepticon before he can think better of it, and he could kick himself.

“Oh, I don’t know, I’d love to have that glossa of yours to myself for a while,” Steeljaw chuckles, approaching the trapped Autobot. Once he’s close enough, he’s surprised at how frantic Bumblebee’s EM field is, and he can feel the heat rolling off of his frame. “My my my, you’re running a little hot…something I can help you with?”

“Wh-What!? No! Let me go!!”

“Why would I do that, Autobot? I’ve got you right where I want you, and I think you’re right where you want to be as well. Helpless and charged up. I can smell the lubricant pooling at your panel.”

Bumblebee squeezes his thighs together, faceplates heating because it’s true. But this is Steeljaw! A Decepticon! His enemy! 

Steeljaw knows that the trap has honed in on Bumblebee as its victim, so it’s safe for him to reach into the field and swipe a digit up along the seam of Bumblebee’s leaking panel. 

Bumblebee can’t help but squeak at the sudden stimulation, and his faceplates heat further. “D-Don’t do that!!! Just let me down so we can fight and go on about our lives.”

Rather than deny the Autobot’s request, Steeljaw brings his lubricant covered digit up to his mouth to seductively lick it clean. He moans at the taste, letting his optics fall closed for a moment. “Are you sure, Bumblebee? We could do….. _lovely_  things together.”

Bumblebee whimpers and his panel pops open.

* * *

 

“How about we just get all this useless stuff off your desk and you frag me through it?” Rodimus/Minimus. With Rod as the speaker & hes lke imitating Min

-

“Rodimus, this is-”

“’Entirely inappropriate,’ I know. Blah blah blah. How about we just get all this useless stuff off your desk and you frag me through it?”

Minimus Ambus sputters. “It’s not useless!”

“Yeah? Then why don’t you teach me a lesson,” he taunts, sprawling out across the desk and opening his panel.

* * *

Are you still doing this? “You’re running a little hot…something I can help you with?” with... sub!ratchet and dom!optimus (there's never enough dom!optimus)

-

Optimus revs his engine as he slowly drags his servos across Ratchet’s scorching plating. The medic squirms at the attention, and Optimus finally settles one servo around Ratchet’s throat while the other gently pets his panel. “You’re running a little hot….something I can help you with?” he teases.

Ratchet’s optics flicker offline in pleasure and he moans wantonly around his gag. He’d nod frantically, but the Prime’s servo squeezes his neck before he can, and  _by Primus_  he nearly overlaods.

* * *

 

“I-I don’t want to overload yet!” Starscream to Knock Out? Thank you!

-

Knock Out hums in approval, grinding his palm against the seeker’s sensory node, and, consequently, shoving the vibrator even deeper into his valve.

“Knock Out!!” Starscream cries out, arching sharply as he tugs frantically at his stasis cuffs. “I-I don’t want to overload yet!”

“Shhhhh, sweetspark, just come for me. The night is  _ever_  so young.”

* * *

 

“Get on your knees…and keep your panel closed.” Smokescreen and whoever you'd like!

-

“Th-This isn’t fair!” Knock Out gasps as Smokescreen gropes his panel.

Smokescreen chuckles, continuing to nibble at the medic’s neck. “Want to move things along?” he asks, licking a cable.

Knock Out groans, back scraping against the wall he’s pinned against. “ _Yes!”_

“Go to the berth. Get on your knees….and keep your panel closed.”

Knock Out moans, knees wobbly as he hurries to extract himself from Smokescreen’s hold and obey.

* * *

 

"I've taken bigger"- Said TFP Soundwave (preferably to Megatron, but could be an anonymous bot)

-

Soundwave purrs, grinding his aft back against Megatron’s spike.

“Soundwave- I- Are you certain?”

The spymaster tilts his visor back to regard his master, confused.

“I have never been with a mech your size,” Megatron finally admits, his digits playing with Soundwave’s valve in apology.

Soundwave quivers at the obvious concern in Megatron’s voice. “I’ve taken bigger,” he plays, a short clip of Knock Out he’d saved  _just_  for this occasion.

* * *

 

“You have two nodes?!” Drift/Rung, your choice of who has the two nodes?

-

Chuckling, he holds those wriggling hips tight. “Open up for me?”

Faceplates heating, Drift retracts his panel.

Rung opens his mouth at the first click, but then his optics focus on the revealed valve and he stops short of eating Drift out. “I- oh my! You have two nodes!?” he sputters. Before Drift can begin squirming in discomfort, however, Rung’s optics darken as he moans. “That’s  _wonderful,_ ” he says before he latches his mouth on one node to suck as he grinds his nasal ridge against the other.

* * *

 

“I can to fit more than three servos in my valve! Watch me!” said TFA Bumblebee.

-

“Bumblebee-”

Panting, the minibot shakes his helm as he blindly grasps for the Prime’s wrist. “I can too fit more than three servos in my valve! Watch me!”

“Your valve is-”

Stubbornly, Bumblebee begins wedging one of his own digits in beside Optimus Prime’s three. “S-See? Told you,” he gasps, unable to keep his optics online when he wriggle his finger and accidentally triggers his overload.


End file.
